


The Prettiest Boy in the World

by TheMikeWheelers (jasongracefully)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasongracefully/pseuds/TheMikeWheelers
Summary: Holly gives Mike a makeover, and enlists Eleven and Nancy to help.





	The Prettiest Boy in the World

“Mike can you- _Oh_ ”

“It's not what it looks like!”

Nancy stood in the doorway to Mike’s bedroom, suppressing her giggles at the state which she was finding her little brother.

Eleven and Holly were by his sides, doing a much worse job of containing their laughs than Nancy was. Holly had insisted on giving Mike a makeover, and had recruited El to help her with it.

El tried to guide Holly with what to do, but for the most part the 5-year-old liked to steer in her own direction. That's how Mike ended up with his hair wildly braided in all directions, butterfly clips keeping it together, and with strawberry-flavored lipgloss and glittery-blue eye shadow all over his face. 

Nancy walked towards the trio, stifling her laughs in her throat as she got a better look at his makeover, “Did you do Mike’s makeup, Holls?”

Holly nodded her head furiously, obviously proud of her creation, reaching out to turn Mike’s head for him so Nancy could admire it more.

“I think you're a real makeup artist,” Nancy ruffled her sister’s hair while Mike glared in her direction, “I only have one suggestion. Maybe in the future you should put a little less blush on Mike?”

“But I didn't put any blush on him?” Holly furrowed her eyebrows, and Mike could feel himself turning even redder as Nancy pointed it out. It was bad enough that El had to see him like this, but he knew El wouldn't ever tease him about it. She probably just found it cute that he let Holly do this.

Nancy, on the other hand, was never _ever_ going to let him live this down. She’d be mocking him about it for years. 

“I'm not done yet!” Holly continued, “Watch me finish!”

“You know Holly, I may be able to help you with this.”

Mike didn't think he ever glared at Nancy the way he did right then, hoping he could shoot lasers from his eyes to stop her from saying anything else. But instead Nancy smirked at him then leaned in to whisper something into Holly’s ear.

“Yes! Yes! Yes, please!” Holly shouted once Nancy finished, and Mike watched with fear growing in his chest as Nancy left the room and ran into her own, grabbing a small makeup bag before returning to her siblings and El.

El tried to reassure Mike, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight, “I’m sure you’ll look just fine.”

Mike really wanted to believe her.

Nancy unzipped the bag and pulled out a small container Mike couldn’t identify at first, until the dread hit him like a bolt of lightning when he realized it was a package of cosmetic glitter.

“No, no, no!” Mike yelled out upon seeing it, “That stuff is never going to wash off!”

In a single moment of mercy Nancy whispered to him while Holly was distracted opening the glitter, “I've got makeup wipes for when she's finished. Come on, just let her have her fun.”

Mike sighed but decided to accept his fate, it's not like Holly would let him go easily anyway, “Okay, Holls. Just not too much of it, okay?”

Holly squealed with delight, jumping to give her big brother a bear hug. Mike turned to El during the process and saw her giggling at him all the way. 

Eventually Holly pulled away, and pulled a giant makeup brush from out of Nancy’s bag and started to swirl it around in the glitter container. 

Before Mike could prepare himself, Holly had slammed the brush right onto his eye, rubbing it around until Mike was trying to angle his face to get the brush onto a different spot.

Holly repeated this cycle, twisting the brush around in the container, then splattering it all over Mike’s face. Granted, the majority of the glitter fell right off, but everywhere where Holly had put makeup earlier was now covered with the sparkles.

Mike tried to silently plead with his eyes towards Nancy to get her to stop Holly, and refused to look in El’s direction because everytime he saw her giggling reaction he just blushed more upon the reminder that she could see him like this.

With one particularly big brush-full of glitter, Holly went straight for Mike’s nose, and he felt as the sparkles went down his nostrils. It started with a slight tickle inside his nose, but by the time he realized that that slight tickle was going to be a gigantic sneeze, he was already blowing glitter out of his nose right towards Holly. 

“Ewww, Mike!” Holly yelled, backing up and wiping her face dramatically, “You sneezed all over me!”

Nancy was laughing as she picked the girl up off Mike’s bed and set her on the floor, grabbing onto her hand, “I think that's enough glitter anyway, don't you think Holly?” 

Holly nodded her head, seeming to already have forgotten Mike’s sneeze, “He looks like the prettiest boy in the world!”

Nancy laughed as she led Holly out of the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving Mike and El alone.

El tried to keep a blank face until Holly left, but the second Nancy closed the door she couldn’t contain a long string of laughter that normally would have sounded like music to Mike, but when her laughs were directed at him, it wasn't as thrilling.

“Hey! Don't judge, I'm just trying to play with my sister” Mike started, giggling too as he went. He held the mirror Holly had left up to look at himself, and he saw the complete mess of glitter all over his face and couldn't hold back his laughter.

“Just don't give a word about this to the boys,” Mike smirked at her, knowing he would already have to deal with the teasing from Nancy.

El stopped giggling for a moment to respond, “I promise, but I think it would be fun to see their reactions to your new look.”

“What? Is there something wrong with wearing an entire package of cosmetic glitter on your face?” 

“Nope,” El grinned, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Mike’s cheek. She could taste the strawberry lip gloss Holly had managed to put way up there, and she could feel as some of the glitter got on her lips, “Like Holly said, you're the prettiest boy in the world.”


End file.
